hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Toyoo Ashida
| birth_place = Chiba, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Yves Montand (伊武紋太) Yutaka Egota (江古田豊) | occupation = film director, character designer, animator | years_active = 1965 - 2009 | spouse = | partner = | website = http://www3.ocn.ne.jp/~indoli/ }} Toyoo Ashida (芦田豊雄 Ashida Toyoo, April 21, 1944 – July 23, 2011) was an anime character designer, animation director and director. He was most notable for directing the Hokuto no Ken TV series and movie. He is the founder of the anime studio Studio Live as well as the Japanese Animation Creators Association (JAniCA). Notable works as director * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1982–1983) (episode director) * Hokuto no Ken TV series (1984–1988) * Dr. Slump & Arale-chan Ho-Yo-Yo! Dream Metropolitan Mecha Police (1985) * Vampire Hunter D (1985) (also art director) * Hokuto no Ken (1986 movie) (1986) * Kosuke and Rikimaru: Dragon of Konpei Island (1988) (also character designer with Akira Toriyama) * Ultimate Teacher (1988) * Gdleen (1990) (also character design) * Pink Mizu Dorobo Ame Dorobo (1990) * The World of Narue (2003) * Sōten Kōro (2009) Notable works as character design and animator * Uchū Shōnen Soran (1965) (in-between animation) * Bōken Gabotenjima (1967) (animation) * Moomin (1969) (animation director) * Cleopatra (1970) (animation) * New Moomin (1972) (animation director) * Wansa-kun (1973) (art director) * Heidi, Girl of the Alps (1974) (co-character design and animation director) * Space Battleship Yamato (1974) (animation director on the series from 1974 to 1981) * Candy Candy (1976) (animation director) * UFO Warrior Dai Apolon (1976–1977) (character design) * Manga Sekai Mukashi Banashi (1976–1979) (animation director) * Jetter Mars (1977) (animation director) * Manga Nihon Emaki (1977) (animation director and storyboard, also director of episode 30) * Yatterman (1977) (animation director) * Cyborg 009 (1979) (character design) * Maeterlinck's Blue Bird (1980) (co-character design) * Dr. Slump and Arale-chan (1981) (animation supervisor) * Ulysses 31 (1981) (animation director) * Space Warrior Baldios: the Movie (1981) (animation director) * Kyōfu Densetsu - Kaiki! Frankenstein (1981) (animation and design) * Fairy Princess Minky Momo (1982–1994) (series character design) * Ginga Hyōryū Vifam (1983–1998) (series character design) * Doctor Mambo vs. Kaitō Jibako - Uchū yori Ai o Komete (1983) (design) * Choriki Robo Galatt (1984) (character design) * Guyver: Out of Control (1986) (screenplay, character design, producer, key animation) * Delpower X Bakuhatsu Miracle Genki! (1986) (character design) * Crystal Triangle (1987) (character design) * Bats and Terry (1987) (animation director) * Kiko Senki Dragonar (1987) (original character design) * Mashin Eiyuden Wataru (1988–1998) (series character design) * Madō King Granzort (1989–1992) (series character design and animation director) * Time Trouble Tondekeman! (1989) (character design) * Cho Bakumatsu Shonen Seiki Takamaru (1991–1993) (series director and character design) * Legendary Brave Da Garn (1992) (original character design) * Gulliver Boy (1995) (series director and character design) * Amon - Apocalypse of Devilman (2000) (supervision) * Inu-Yasha (2000) (key animation) * F-Zero Falcon Densetsu (2003) (character design and key animation) * Grenadier (2004) (key animation) * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) (key animation) * Oh! Edo Rocket (2007) (storyboard) * Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) (production coordination on the segment "In Darkness Dwells") External links *Toyoo Ashida at Anime News Network *History and In Memoriam of Toyoo Ashida * * Studio Live * Studio Live at Anime News Network Category:Creators